Liquid applicators such as, for example, paint brushes, paint rollers, and paint pads are well known in the art. Brushes allow for accurate paint application and are readily available in a wide array of sizes. Paint rollers are often used to apply paint to relatively large surfaces, e.g., walls, ceilings, and the like. Foam paint pads can be used to apply paint to surfaces having intricate textures. Moreover, such paint pads often have straight or angular edges enabling paint application along a straight trim line or to a corner.
During use, however, conventional liquid applicator, such as, for example, a paint applicator, must frequently be loaded with paint from a non-integral, secondary source such as, for example, a paint can, a roller tray, and the like. Such paint loading can be messy due to e.g., dripping, splattering, and the like, and wasteful due to paint adhering to the sides of the paint can, roller tray, paint applicator, and the like. Exposing paint in this fashion can result in paint contamination and such contaminated paint can result in inferior finishes. Additionally, the secondary source must be refilled with paint each time a user wants to perform a paint job, thereby wasting time and paint each time a paint job is undertaken.
Moreover, cleaning such conventional paint applicators and the associated loading source can be messy and time-consuming. For example, paint roller covers must be removed from the associated paint roller device by grasping the paint soaked paint roller cover and pulling it off of the paint roller assembly frame. Subsequently, the user's hands must be thoroughly cleaned. Further, the secondary sources must be refilled with paint each time a user wants to perform a paint job, thereby wasting time and paint each time a paint job (touch-up or larger) is undertaken.
The currently available paint applicators address some of these concerns but their size is often unnecessarily large for a job such as, for example, a touch up painting. Additionally, there is a need for an improved paint delivery process from a container of the paint applicator to the paint application element (e.g., a roller, a pad, or the like) in an efficient manner.
Accordingly, there exists an unfulfilled need for a liquid applicator with an improved delivery process that can apply e.g., a paint, in an efficient manner without constant reloading and to a targeted area.